


Beloved-chapter1 初遇

by gloriaajiu9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriaajiu9/pseuds/gloriaajiu9





	Beloved-chapter1 初遇

[塞德里克个人bg] Beloved

Chapter 1 初遇

AO3备份用

你是Sheryl Ninan.  
霍格沃茨二年级的转学生。

Ninan是法国一个不起眼的小家族，你的父亲因为工作原因调到了英国，一家从法国迁到了英国。你从布斯巴顿转到了霍格沃茨。

在邓布利多的办公室里举行了一个简单的分院仪式。  
结果是赫奇帕奇。  
意料之中。  
你是最典型的赫奇帕奇。没有格兰芬多的无畏勇气，也没有斯莱特林的审时度势。拉文克劳的聪明睿智你或许拥有，但却不突出。  
夏日乘凉，冬日暖阳。靠近厨房，温暖小巢。  
——还遇见了那个可以牵手一生的人。

赫奇帕奇是个大家庭，但也暗流涌动。  
因为暂时找不出其他的寝室可以加入，也没有认识新的朋友，你选择独来独往。

清晨。  
凭着良好的方向感照着地图摸到了礼堂。  
那是你第一次接触到霍格沃茨各个学院、各个年级的学生。  
走到赫奇帕奇的长桌边坐下，取了几片面包就着果酱简单吃了，灌下一杯牛奶。掏了掏口袋寻找地图，准备去变形课的课堂。  
但地图却不见了。  
有的东西就是这样，你需要的时候它偏偏消失了。你感叹着生活不易，莫名的慌张用上心头。不熟悉的环境不熟悉的人，该怎么办？社交的恐惧加上性格相对孤僻。你开始不知所措。  
离上课时间还有15分钟，你想你应该找个人带你去变形术教室。

纠结许久的你鼓起勇气拦下一位赫奇帕奇的女生，“嗨，你好，我是 Sheryl Ninan，请问你可以带我去变形术的教室吗？”  
她仔仔细细地打量了你一眼，往后退了几步，  
“抱歉，我赶时间”，而后抱着书走出礼堂。  
这世道人情冷漠成了这样么。你不自觉地抿了抿唇，摩挲着下巴，决定再找个人问路。

“你要去变形术的教室吗？”  
转过身，是一个很高大的男生。  
他抱着两本厚重的书，金棕色的头发和一双好看的眼睛，脸上挂着浅浅的笑。他只是站在那里，就那么简单地勾勒出了一幅好看的画。  
“噢，是的，Sheryl Ninan，赫奇帕奇二年级，请多指教。”你呆愣了一下回答道。  
他弯下身，“Cedric Diggory，赫奇帕奇三年级，请多指教。”  
少年眉眼温柔，风度尽显。  
你，Sheryl Ninan ，人生第一次，对一个男生一见钟情了。

“再不走就要迟到咯。”少年调侃道。  
你低下头，强压下心头的小鹿乱撞，跟上他的脚步。

“你是新来的吗？”他开口。  
“今天是来霍格沃茨的第一天。”  
“Sheryl Ninan，很法国风情的名字，可以叫你Sheryl吗？”  
“……可以的。家父是法国人，家母是英国人。”你斟酌着口气回答道，差点咬到自己的舌头。  
Sheryl你在紧张些什么呢？瞧瞧你没出息那样！  
“你可以叫我Cedric”，塞德里克停下脚步，示意那些楼梯，补充道：“这些家伙们可没那么好对付，他们随时随刻都在变化。”  
你抽回思绪尽量将注意力放在Cedric的话上，迈开脚跟上他。

仅仅是一截楼梯的高度，你嗅到了对方身上传来的青草香。  
抬起头看向他，却发现他一直都温柔地注视着你。有些躲闪地移过视线，双颊不自然地红了。你到底在害羞些什么啊！大方一点啊Sheryl！稳重一点！——可他实在太温柔他好看了真的控制不住啊！心中的两个小人儿各自举着小旗子开始对峙。  
“嘿！小心！”  
你还沉浸在自己的世界里，没发现楼梯已经开始旋转。  
Cedric拽住你的手腕将你拉上与他同一阶楼梯。  
他放开你的手，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“抱歉，无意冒犯。”  
你抬起头回了他一个微笑，又摇摇头，“不，我该感谢你才是！”  
气氛有些尴尬。你更不知道如何开启话题。一路无言。

变形术教室门口。  
你悄悄攥紧了手：“嗯……谢谢你，Cedric，那个——我是说——如果我以后有问题我可以给你写信吗？因为我第一天到这边也不太熟悉……”你的呼吸变得急促，甚至屏住了呼吸。天呐我到底在问些什么傻里傻气的问题！  
他……会同意吗？他会不会觉得我是个轻佻的女生？他会不会对我印象不好？  
Sheryl你在担心着什么？不就是要个联系方式吗？你暗自给自己鼓着气。

“当然可以啦，你也可以去公共休息室找我，我们可是一个学院的。还有，快上课啦！”塞德里克朝你眨了眨眼，又露出一笑。  
“嗯嗯，谢谢学长！”  
你朝他挥挥手，转身走进变形术的教室。

“呼——”你喘了口气，将注意力集中到麦格教授身上。

题外话：

女主的设定是法国人，性格算不上孤僻，会比较清高。（毕竟没有要求每一个獾院的小可爱都像塞德那样乐于助人的，也不是每一个獾院的小可爱都要拥有很多朋友的，只是说了他们是很忠诚的朋友。）女主对选择朋友会比较慎重（就跟她妈妈——我一样hhh），因为是第一次写照着自己性格写不太容易崩……？我这是什么奇葩逻辑。  
欢迎大家给我提意见，我会努力改进的！


End file.
